


The Best of Both Worlds?

by maskedkanekiken



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Supernatural, Tumblr - Fandom, actual supernatural, not like the show but the, what else do i even put here like it's not a fandom thing?, zombie - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedkanekiken/pseuds/maskedkanekiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of: http://maskedkanekiken.tumblr.com/post/99859366203/conquerorwurm-seifukucat-can-a-ghost-and-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Both Worlds?

“Hey. Hey _dumbass_. Turn the other way. No. NO. The other way. Jesus Christ just. Nevermind.” 

Alright. Now you may think I’m yelling at some dumbass entity that is outside of myself, and technically you’re thinking correctly. However, the dumbass entity that is outside of myself _is_ myself. 

Let me explain. 

A few days ago, well, more like two, the world ended. Yessir that’s right. It just up and decided to shit on itself. It went the whole nine yards too. Sudden plagues, weather caving in on itself, zombies. Every cliche thing you can think of that would happen in a single setting of an apocalypse. 

Which, y’know, sucked ass considering I had just graduated medical school. And was two equations away from curing cancer. _Cancer_ , motherfucker. 

Wait. Hold on. 

“No. No you cannot eat that person. Put them down. I know you’re hungry but put them down.” 

Sorry. I’m trying to eat the rest of the living. Okay _I’m_ not trying to eat the rest of the living. But my _body_ is. Interesting concept right? Well the deal is: I’m dead. The world has ended me like it has ended itself. 

Here’s the kicker. 

Not only am I ghost, which is speaking to you now, but I’m also a zombie. So now I have literally no control over my man-eating body, but it sometimes listens if I yell enough. 

Now you probably have questions. 

‘Can people see you?’ 

‘Can they hear you?’ 

‘What do _you_ eat?’ 

‘Will you eat me?’ 

One, I don’t know. Two, I’m not sure. Three, _I_ don’t eat anything because _I_ just so _happen_ to be an _apparition of myself_. Four, not if you run fast enough. However, if I do so happen to catch you, and do so happen to eat you, I won’t mean it. Well. Not completely. 

 

That’s a little beyond the point. The main point is that I'm dead, my body is hungry, and my mind is tired of still existing.


End file.
